One Last Breath
by Xiskyo Yan
Summary: Yoko once loved someone with all of his heart, but he was forced to push her away from his life and in doing so he hurt the one he loved the most and it ended in tragedy…BotanKurama


A/N: This is my first attempt at a Botan/Kurama story so I hope you people enjoy it. I wrote only one chapter for it, but I don't know if I should keep updating it, since I don't know if its that well written so…if you people like it leave a review and I'll try to make another chapter.   
  
-Xiskyo Yan  
  
Story: One Last Breath   
  
Pairings: Botan/Kurama   
  
Rating: R   
  
Summary: Yoko once loved someone with all of his heart, but he was forced to push her away from his life and in doing so he hurt the one he loved the most and it ended in tragedy…Botan*Kurama  
  
Her sweet face was all he could remember…he was already over all of the painful stages. The feeling wouldn't die…it was always with him and wouldn't go away. He always wondered if there was a price he could pay… just to make them go away. Everything was complex to him…everyday was a new test for him to prove his strength towards his worst weakness. He too thought of how long he had been drifting away from the reality he lived on. The impossible actions where not yet done. People said of him many wonderful things and he loved it, but he always knew there was something missing inside him. He lived up to everyone else's dreams but his own. He always loved the center stage, but he knew he was living a lie, one big lie that would be in the long run his downfall. He now hated everything all around him but he knew the answers where out there, living out other hopes had made him that way…he was drowning away in his selfless acts. Searching for the answers in his existence had taken him to hell and back and he looked of how to make things right. He questioned if he would ever be alright because he ran away from everything he didn't please of. Living every day as if it was the last day wasn't much fun any longer. The days of joy and splendid happiness where lost in the past and would never again return to light the road he would soon take. The answers he seeks where around him… somewhere out there but he just didn't know where exactly. He was caught in a dark abyss that would not let him out.   
  
It was all because he loved her that he had lost his way. She was all he needed, and when she did smile at him she gave the true meaning to his existence. Her sweet face haunted him to the ends of the world. He often thought of ways to forget her, that it brought him to a down side. Another of her sweet breath was a blissful thing and he loved it. Loving someone was such a wonderful thing specially when that one person loves you back. And that was his case with her. She loved him back, she had always done so. But their difference in being had placed a thick wall between them. She fell away from his grasp and there was nothing else he could do. He could not replace her with anyone else no matter how hard he tried. She would never die from his mind… their bodies and mind had connected in such a way that could not be described. The sickness inside him was eating him alive. She wouldn't die… she couldn't die away. She was his… her blood was in him and his blood was in hers. The words couldn't explain her being, and he couldn't relate to no happy thoughts as he felt her blood running through his veins. It was tormenting him so… she reminded him of a goddess every time he thought about her.   
  
He remembered the times when he had made her his… he remembered when he had taken her against his will and a breathtaking sight it was that it made him sigh of joy. But what did all that matter now? Nothing… it never had anymore. He needed a new body to live in… he needed a new mind to devour and a new soul to manipulate. This place was cold for him. There was nothing on this casket… his tomb was long forgotten, but so many words could describe his pain. He could relate to many bad thoughts but all he wanted now was sweet blood… the sweet blood flowing though his veins. A dark place was the only thing he did have left… but what could he do about it… never did he think that making such a sweet move like that would make him end up in shame and as such he was shunned. He hated the chaos around him so deeply that it hurt him so. All he could do now was just hope for this to go away and so then he could someday rest at peace…but it will never happen or so he thinks. Although he kept thinking about that he also thought about his ancientness. He was ancient… he knew many things that people now just could dream they wish they knew. It was all too much to take and way to much to take in. he felt like he had lost so much and he at times felt afraid…but he wasn't going to go down without a fight now and nor will he ever… he was going to rise once again and soon he would become more powerful that he could ever dream he could… If only he hadn't been so foolish and allowed her to fly away she could still be here with him to enjoy the feeling of being alive once again. As true love they died together and together they would remain and he loved her no matter how many times he said he did not. There hadn't been another woman like her, but it all didn't matter now, she was dead and he had been the cause of her death and she had been the cause of his death so there wasn't really much to worry about nor nag about… and as he thought about that, all of the sudden he was feeling better than ever…as he looked back on what had happened once….  
  
---*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---  
  
The steps taken now where heavier now and slower than before. Every breath she took was even more painful. The scent made her nostrils want to start bleeding, but it felt oh so good. Dimming her body to become itself was a painful delight…feeling the sickness inside eating her alive. As she began to feel weak, she fell to her knees on the cold snow. Her arms wrapped around her waist trying to keep the blood from dripping and taking away her life made her feel as if she wasn't going to make it to see another day. She wanted to just give in and throw herself on the cold snow and await her fate but she didn't want to die just yet. She knew that she still had a long way to go and she didn't want it to end here and now, not now, not yet. She didn't want to leave what she loved behind but it wasn't strong enough.   
  
She then began to breath heavily and he pressed harder against the wound to stop from bleeding. And as she did, the blood ran through her fingers and stopped flowing for a bit. But she knew that she also needed strength to keep pressing against the wound, and that was what she didn't have right now. But then she began to think about what had happened to her…why she had ended up here? But thinking about it made her numb and sad. It was such an irony that it almost seemed silly, but she couldn't do anything anymore. That was part of the past and the past could not be erased. She even began to think that there were voices around her already surrounding her, but it wasn't true, it was all part of her unbearable pain now and it was making her weaker. Such a wonderful thing it was being in love and all it did was bring pain for her and she couldn't take it anymore. Love had taken her into a whole new world and it made her do things that she now regretted. She had forgotten about everything she was and what she wanted to be, he had made her believe she could be safe in his arms when all he did was brought her more pain. She was safe in his arms for a while but now she wasn't… being with him was a blissful experience that it took her breath away so many times and now what it was taking away was her life. He was now a part of her nightmares and she wanted him to go away for ever so she could be at peace. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried to push him away she would always have him inside him. It suffocated her and she tried to think of a way out of this.. But she couldn't. She had thought that he would set her free from all of her worries but all he did was enslave her and he caused the wound that was now causing her to die.   
  
As she opened her eyes slowly she began to feel as if something was out there on the woods and she was scared…maybe it was death itself coming for her or maybe she was just imagining things since she was so weak, but she did know she wasn't alone out there. She wanted to stay alive so she could go back and take her revenge on him for all those things he did to her, all the lies he told her, and all for all of the broken promises…but she wouldn't make it, not today  
  
"You will pay for all of what you did to me…I swear that you will pay." she managed to whisper and again blood began to drip from her mouth and coughed out thick warm blood into the snow. Soon she found herself crawling forward, but it one of her hands pressed directly against the wound to stop it from bleeding and as she tried to crawl she coughed blood. Her beautiful white gown was stained red all over her stomach and her chest was also stained red. Her beautiful light blue hair was still neatly made into curls and her violet eyes were filled with tears of pain and disappointment. They didn't shine nor sparkled anymore… they were angered and saddened. And as she crawled she was only thinking that she was only awaiting a death that would soon come, and it was bringing her down with sadness and pain that she could not stop… she didn't want to die just yet, because she wanted to see the daylight of another bright day and maybe then she could do many things that now she could only think about. She had been hurt so deeply that even crying wasn't enough any longer….  
  
All of the sudden she stopped as she heard footsteps approach… she tried to move faster but the steps on the snow soon got to where she was. She whimpered when she heard a slight laugh and she knew who it was from….  
  
"I have you now, don't worry" He said with a cocky look as he looked down on her. His arrogant expression made her want to cry because she knew that he was enjoying her pain and seeing his face once again was painful enough for her.   
  
"I don't want to die" She whimpered as she turned to see his face. And her eyes began running again filled with tears.   
  
"But you're going to die…" He whispered lowly.   
  
"You betrayed me!" She whimpered one again as she began to feel her soft body going colder. "You made me believe you loved me" She cried and the blood ran.   
  
"I did love you, and yet somehow I still do"   
  
"Then why did you hurt me so deeply? W-why are you making me…suffer. You thrust that dagger on my chest… why?" She cried. "All I did was love you.. All I ever did was give you my life and love, and a wound is what I get?" She asked.   
  
"I care for you, I always did" He knelt beside her and slowly sat and took her soft fragile body in his arms.   
  
"Damn you, Yoko" she cursed, but he only rested her soft cheek against his body. She then tried to scream out but instead a cry of pain came out because she had hurt her even more when he placed her in this position. "How dare you s-say that? You don't hurt the ones you love…I never hurt you, I'd never even thought about it. I loved you blindly and up to now I can only feel sorry for myself. For being so stupid and allowing you to draw me deeper into a lie that I soon thought of as reality-"  
  
"But you never complained about it," he interrupted. His voice was low as always, but this time he looked forward and showed no expression on his face, his serious look was menacing and even more the way he talked to her now. In a cold distant manner, "You always loved the way I made love to you, and you know you loved it. We could do it right here if you so much desire, because with you I don't care where I am, I love making love to you. Taking position of your mind and body…but you do know that you cant expect me to waste my precious time on you and your precious feelings for me. I have great plans for my future, and in that future I don't see you beside me- you're not needed. Your beautiful and kind, yes, but if am ever going to share my power it would have to be with someone my equal, and you don't have that. You were useful while you were needed, but now you're just another bump on the road to my greatness. I let myself go because of the feelings I have for you, I have to agree that it is also killing me to leave you behind, but maybe were better off in different directions. You dead and me alive. Am not the type of man that would stick to a serious commitment such as love. My desire for power is so much greater than what I feel for you. Once I got my power I realized that there was no point in sharing it with you, because then I will end up with nothing… I chose power over love" he said coldly as he looked down on her and tucked her head under his chin. She was crying again, but he didn't seem to care. It was as if he was actually enjoying her pain and he was the one who had wounded her like this. He didn't mean what he had just said, but somehow he knew that he was afraid to have her with him because he loved her way too much. He did love her, he indeed did love her. But he knew that the only way to save her soul was to keep her away from him and allow her to be happy in another life…   
  
…It was also killing him to see her like this but he knew it had to be. It would take so much out of him just to show how he felt for her and he could only watch her die slowly. Again he smiled with a cocky smile e and slowly sat her in his lap and he could hear her moan with pain once again.   
  
"Do you see that sky…do you see that light snow falling? Do you see the beautiful lake and the snow covered forest? This will be the last time you ever get to see it. You should enjoy it now, because you can feel your body going numb…going weak and hopeless." He whispered now. "You know I could just take this dagger and thrust it in your chest and kill you as of now… and watch you die." She only made a gesture of disgust and he laughed slightly. She felt his lips going down to her neck and at the same time she felt him drawing his silver dagger out and guiding it through her thigh up to her belly. She closed her eyes and whimpered.   
  
"No…" He whispered "This will put you out of your misery for good." Then she opened her eyes and slowly touched his cheek.   
  
"May I have one last kiss?" she asked of him and he smiled, dropping the sword aside and held her closer. Soon their lips met and she opened her mouth to allow him in. He even forgot that she was wounded because he held her so tightly that he didn't even know if she was moaning of pleasure or pain. She wanted to touch him as much as she was touch. She tried to hold her breath while she thought of the things that passed and she tried to always hide it behind a smile and now she couldn't keep anything to herself. She thought she had achieved many things but she had awoken to the reality to face the shadows that had been created around her. Falling in that world while the blood soon was begging to stop its toll…  
  
"Take me away from here" she managed to whisper in between his kiss. He held her closer to him ignoring the stains all over. She then took the chance that she had while he wasn't aware of what was happening around him. She guided her hand slowly towards where the dagger was and she took it in her hand. She opened her eyes to find out that Yoko was not giving her any mercy with his lips. Then she impulsively pulled away from him and held the dagger high above her head and cried. Yoko didn't even have the chance to react as she plunged the silver dagger through his chest. As she did something he would of never expected to happen, happened….all his life was flashing through his very eyes and he could feel himself fall on the cold snow with his beautiful woman on top of him. She cried so deeply but he did not know if she was crying because of her pain or because of the fact that she had done what she did. It didn't matter, she still held the dagger deep in his chest….  
  
"I loved you, Yoko!" She cried, but instead of pulling the dagger out, she twisted it…He groaned and screamed with pain, but yet he didn't do anything to stop her. It was as if he wasn't trying to stop her. He thought he shouldn't. He deserved it, but then all of the sudden she pulled it out, and threw it into the snow. His blood flowed. She cried.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and cried, but as she did he knew that her breathing was decreasing. She would soon die as so would he. He smiled gently and she whimpered.   
  
"This is our end, Botan" he said softly.   
  
"Its your end, Yoko…" She whispered in between her cries, "its not my end yet. I still have to go on….I hate you…." He would have expected her to say more, but she didn't. she just closed her eyes slowly as she felt her tears flow. She began to hum a soft and sad melody when she felt the snow begging to fall on them slightly. The soft cold clouds had come out to play once again over their wounded bodies. As she laid on top of his strong, yet weak body she realized that this actually was the best thing that could of happen to them. Their whole lives had been broken but at the end she knew that it had been for the best… it was all over now. Thinking about a new beginning was not even helping at all as their lives drifted away into the coldness of this day. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The pain in his chest was taking over him and he couldn't bare it anymore. All he could do was hold on to her body so tightly that he hoped the pain would soon go away. Her beautiful humming was making this experience an everlasting one. And he thought, why did it end up like this? It was never meant to be like this, it shouldn't have to be this hard. But it had been all his fault and none of her own. Yet nothing could be done anymore.   
  
"I love you, Botan" Yoko whispered, and he could hear her humming fading away and her soft voice was not clear anymore, and soon after her breathing stopped and he felt like screaming but he found out he couldn't. She was gone… she was dead in his arms. He then felt the tears flow and he finally knew what it was like to cry for someone loved. It seemed that she had been the only woman he loved because he had said that he loved her so many times before and now she was gone. The tears flowed and his life drained away. Her last words ever were meant for him and it was an 'I Hate You' not an I love you' and that hurt him deeply…  
  
"I love you, Botan" he whispered softly and closed his eyes. They never opened again. He wasn't breathing anymore, nor was she. Their bodies laid on the snow and the red stained blood was being covered by freshly new white flakes. Though their bodies should have been cold, it was told that their had recovered their warmth and it was kept like that. They were remembered as a true love because they had gone through so many hard things but in the end they died together each of them taking each other's lives. Yet, the same as him, she laid sleeping elsewhere in the warmness of a soft bed. Her face shined lovelier every time it saw daylight awaiting to be awoken…and though she slept endlessly, for some odd reason…she was feeling better than ever… as she looked back on what had happened once…..  
  
--*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--  
  
A/N: Well that's it for my little story and I hope you all like it… I wrote it while I was stuck at home cause it was raining so I had nothing else to do you know so yup that's my sucky lil story REVIEW!  
  
~Xiskyo Yan 


End file.
